


Luck Be A Daisy

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Rot-Your-Teeth Amounts of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: A fall picnic with your dog ends up being more eventful than originally expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of @idreamofhazel‘s Traits of Sam Challenge! The prompt was Sam + Dogs, so how could I pass up the adorableness of Sammy with a doggy? This is also dedicated to @jpadjackles for being the best smol a girl could ask for. She’s such a blessing in my life and a ray of sunshine. Really though, she’s the best and you really should give her a follow if you haven’t already. x

Really, it could have only happened to you.

An early fall picnic with your dog sounded like such a great idea when you had it earlier that morning, before you’d even had your coffee. Though the reality was much harsher than your 8 am brain had anticipated. Your golden retriever Daisy was very well-mannered despite her youth, making taking her out so easy. The trouble was that she was like a live-wire for some reason today.

The entire way to the park, she pulled at her leash and whacked you repeatedly with her overexcited tail. Prancing excitedly at your feet, she waited for you to settle down in a nice spot on the grass. Smoothing out the plaid blanket, you sank to your knees and sat cross-legged as you started pulling food out of your bag. Daisy waited none-too-patiently as you pulled out her bowl and food, excited to eat.

The two of you sat eating, Daisy chomping on her kibble as you ate your crackers and cheese. It was a nice day, chilly but warm in the sunlight. You couldn’t help but close your eyes against the warmth that splayed across your face, head tilting backward to enjoy it. The cool wind sent a chill up your spine, but the warmth of the sun quickly chased it away.

The next thing you knew you heard barking, persistent and much like Daisy’s. Eyes snapping open, your realized that she was no longer eating and no longer in your sight. You jumped to your feet, scanning the distance for any signs of your beloved dog. Frustration and fear consumed you, until you managed to spot a bounding fluff of golden fur all but tackling a man. To say you were mortified was an understatement. Daisy was always shy around new people, though usually warmed up quickly to good people. But never before had she approached someone on her own, let alone begged them to pet her.

The man she approached crouched to pet her, his height apparent even at the distance even though you couldn’t quite make out his face. He ruffled her fur in his hands before she rolled over onto her back and begged for a belly rub.

Cupping your hands around your mouth, you yelled her name. Her head shot up, the man following her gaze. “Daisy, you come back here right now!” you yelled. She popped up, slinking back to you with her tail between her legs. She stopped at your feet, giving you the best puppy dog eyes you’d ever seen her use. Sighing, you sunk to your knees and petted her.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, Daisy! You scared the life out of me!” you scolded. She dropped her head, nudging her nose into your hand. “It’s alright. You’re okay. Just don’t do that again.”

At approaching footsteps, your eyes lifted, settling on the man from earlier. You just about fell onto your butt at how handsome he was. He was tall, you already knew that, but he was like a greek god up close. Long hair that hung around his sharp features, brown hair glowing a warm gold under the midday sun. His skin glowed too, despite the cooler weather and the pink on his nose and cheeks. He had a decidedly kind face- warm and open, a brightness sparkling behind his gorgeous hazel eyes. Eyes that seemed to shift colors under the sunlight. They shifted and changed like a kaleidoscope, rendering you momentarily speechless.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, hands raised placatingly, “I didn’t know she was yours. I promise I was about to try to find her owner.”

You shook your head, half trying to shoo away his apology and half trying to jar the thoughts of his handsomeness loose from your mind. You knew immediately that no matter how hard you shook though, it wouldn’t be enough. He was a truly handsome man and it would take serious brain damage to get you to forget that.

“No, it’s okay. Mostly I’m just surprised. Usually she’s so well behaved,” you explained as you stood. “She never runs up to strangers either. So I guess you must be pretty special.”

The cutest smile overtook his features, the dimples framing his mouth almost enough to send you to your knees. You realized that what you said could totally have been taken as flirting, and it seemed as though he didn’t mind. Rather, by the look on his face, you’d say he was enjoying it.

“I don’t know about special. But I do love dogs, and Daisy here is a sweetheart.” He crouched, sweetly petting Daisy and all you could think of how jealous you were of your dog. She pressed into his hands, soaking up all the attention he gave freely. He eventually stood again, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth onto his heels bashfully. The sight of such a large man being so shy and sweet was so incredibly endearing, managing to make you a little more brave than usual. Plus Daisy liked him, so he had to be great- right?

“Hey, do you-” “I thought maybe-” you spoke at the same time, immediately blushing and looking down at the ground. He chuckled, pulling a hand out of his pocket only to run his fingers through his hair and rub his neck.

“Ah, you can go first,” you offered, your shyness overtaking your bravery.

“I, um… Wow it’s been awhile since I’ve done this, but would like like to get some coffee with me?” Daisy barked, drawing his eye and a wavering smile. “Daisy is invited too, of course.”

“Yes,” you said immediately, “I mean, I’d like that,” you amended- afraid you’d seemed too eager. He grinned regardless, nodding happily. “Oh, I do have a sort of picnic happening right now. If you want to join before that coffee?”

“I’d like that,” he said, repeating the words you used back to you. “By the way, my name is Sam.”


End file.
